Rising Darkness
by Ishballa
Summary: Out in the universe, shadows are beginning to converge. A new rein is approaching. The rein of Chaos.    Part 1 of 4, of the first book 'The Rule Of Chaos'. The rest are still to come, in the order 'Chaos', 'Darkest Hour' and 'The End Of All Things'
1. The Fall of Captain Citrus

The fall of Captain Citrus.

The air was so thick with smoke; you could barely see your hand in front of you. The gunshots had stopped. It was completely silent.

"Do you think we've finished them off?" whispered Private Skree.

Captain Citrus stepped up onto the muddy wasteland. He was tall, strong and clad in thick shining gold and blue armour, except for his left leg that had white coloured armour. He removed his helmet. His face had dark tanned skin and his hair was a dark grey. He had deep set, rich, oak coloured eyes, which he looked around with at the bodies of his own men and the bodies of the enemy. All of them out there were dead. He gave a sniff of the air. It stank of burnt rotting flesh and gunpowder.

"I believe the war is finally is over," he said as he turned to face his men. "Let us collect our fallen comrade's bodies."

All the men slowly climbed out of the crater they had used for cover and began to search for any of their fellow soldiers.

-X-

The city of Gansmust stood in ruins off in the distance behind them. It had been eight days since they had recaptured the city and now they had only pushed the Crogcrag's strongest force back at least ten miles from it, and now finally may have finished them off. Starting with only five hundred men (against at least one thousand five hundred) they only had fifty remaining.

"Call for three Apothecaries!" shouted Sergeant Mace, "we have some survivors who are gravely wounded."

"Yes sir," replied one of his men.

Suddenly out of no-where, gunshots were fired.

"GET TO COVER!" yelled Sergeant Mace as Private Skree drew his boltgun. There was another round of shots.

"Wait!" he called pointing at a Crogcrag body, "there's no need. I've sorted it out."

He walked over to the body of the Crogcrag and turned it over. Thick red blood leaked out of its chest and stained the ground.

"Has anyone been hit? Call out," said Mace.

"Captain," said Skree as Citrus fell to the ground, "oh no."

Both Skree and Mace ran to Citrus's side. Their metal armour clanked together as they did. Once they reached him they lifted him up just a little. The whole of his chest had been ripped apart by the boltgun bullets.

"How long until those Apothecaries arrive?" called Skree.

"Thirty minutes, sir" replied a soldier.

"Get the medical kit over here so that we can slow down the blood."

"It wouldn't help me anyway, and these wounds are beyond the skill of an Apothecary" coughed Citrus with blood beginning to fill his mouth, "you must leave me to die, and that's an order."

"Then we shall have to disregard that command, Sir" said Skree.

"Good man," said Citrus with a laugh, "I remember when we first met, you had just joined the Space Lords and you were trained by Sergeant Mace. Then later you were placed in my company. I always picked you to join Mace and me when we went on special operations. I remember it all."


	2. Remembering the Past

Remembering the Past.

It was the twelfth day of June when Skree arrived at the Space Lord's base. His face was a light tanned colour, with deep grey eyes and thick brown hair. He had come along to join up with the first company and help defeat the Crogcrag race. The Crogcrags were a group of wolf like creatures that had developed the power of speech. They were cannibals and some had the power of metamorphosis as well. They had broken through every defence the Space Lords had, until they had reached the planet Macragge. All of the Space Lord's finest soldiers, including the light veterans and the dark veterans, gathered to wipeout the advancing Crogcrag force and push it right back to their home planet, Carosa.

After signing up Skree was taken to the training camp. Him and the ten other men who had signed up for the best training were in for one of the toughest challenges of their lives, because not all of them would make it through the training and some others wouldn't ever leave the camp again. Skree and the others climbed out of the back of the Rhino transporter. The sun dazzled their eyes as they stepped onto the dry and dusty ground. After they had placed their kit and other survival possessions away they were ordered to line up out side the barracks. Sergeant Mace came to inspect them.

"Just so you miserable lot know over the next two months I'm not going to like you and your not going to like me. Is that understood?" He said.

"Yes, sir" they all replied.

"Good, now Major Carnort will be visiting us tomorrow, so you will be given your own uniform and will be looking your best otherwise you will have me to deal with. Now I want you to go and make ready for close quarters combat training, which will start in five minutes at the main hall on the other side of the camp. I don't care how you get there, but any that are not there in five minutes will be dismissed from the first company for good. Fall out."

"I can't believe it" said a man standing next to Skree, "it's just not possible to get over there in five minutes."

"We could try to do it, and if not we can use that vehicle parked over there," replied Skree pointing to it.

The man smiled, "I like how you think, mate. My name's Torosa."

"I'm Skree."

**Three years later.**

The artillery was smashing the enemy lines into nothing. Predator and Land Raider tanks came out of the gathering dust. All that could be heard was the booming sound of the guns. Plasma cannons on the tanks were making short work of the Crogcrag reinforcements. Inside one of the Land Raiders a group of ten of the finest Space Lord light veterans were waiting to disembark from the vehicle and continue their advance towards Sucama city. Among the ten were Captain Citrus, Major Carnort, Sergeant Mace, Private Torosa and Private Skree. The air was so close and hot it was all most unbearable.

"Men, make ready," said Major Carnort.

They all stood up, placed their helmets on and waited for the door to open. Suddenly it did. The scene that lay before them was pure carnage.

"Charge!" yelled Citrus as they bellowed forth from the machine. A stray bullet struck one of their men and some shrapnel hit another. Neither would move again.

"Don't stop for them now. There's no hope for those poor souls. We can mourn for them later" shouted Mace.

They continued on towards a crater that they could use as cover. From that point they had planed an air strike from some Land Speeders to clear out what the artillery couldn't. Then they would move on again finishing off any that survived.

"Calling land speeder squad alpha 263, requesting air strike north of green smoke!" Major Carnort shouted down his radio link. They signalled behind them to other squads of Space Lords to take cover for when the shells hit. The Crogcrag artillery destroyed three more tanks just as the air strike force arrived.

"Heads down men" yelled Citrus.

The Crogcrag line of defence was being eradicated. If the noise from the shells hitting the enemy artillery wasn't so loud you could probably hear the Crogcrag screams and yelps as they were bombarded.

The air strike ended. Rising up from their cover, Captain Citrus and his squad charged forward to a trench line in front of the now smouldering guns. All was silent.

"Quiet everyone," he said, "We need to enter without any survivors knowing."

"What's the chance any would have survived?" replied one of his men, sarcastically.

"Very large chance. Crogcrags bury themselves into the ground when they are taken by surprise with something like an air strike" said Mace.

"Quick men, into the trench" called Carnort quietly.

They stepped down and began to start searching. Every now and then they heard some scuttling, and even felt the ground tremble a bit from the Crogcrags moving around underground. Suddenly the trench split into three paths.

"One leads to Sucama, as a guess, but the other two I don't know where they go," whispered Mace.

"Right then, Citrus you will take Skree and Carma and go right. Mace will take Torosa and Brom, taking the centre path, and Droga and I will take the left," ordered Carnort, "Move out."

-X-

The scuttling noise was getting louder. Mace, Torosa and Brom were on their guard; made ready to fire or strike out at any Crogcrags. They moved slowly along the trench. The air was still thick with smoke from the air strike at least twenty minutes ago. Continually the noise grew faster and louder. Suddenly they came to a corner in the trench.

"Brom take a look," whispered Mace.

"Yes, sir" he replied.

Slowly he moved towards the corner, and peeped his head round. There lying on the floor was a dead Crogcrag. Rats were scurrying over to the body and nibbling little bits out of it. As they moved about the scuttling noise was heard again.

"Nothing," he said as he turned back to the others, "just a dead one and some rats". We can go on ahead."

"Wait," said Mace, "get back and give me a grenade."

Torosa handed him one. Mace moved up to the corner where Brom had been, pulled the pin out and moved back as quickly as possible.

"Heads down" he whispered.

The grenade went off. Mace went to the corner again and took another look. Where on both sides of the trench its walls had been just mud there now stood a small door on the left.

"Explosives" said Mace, sharply.

Brom handed him some. Mace moved out round the corner and went over to the door. As quietly as possible he released the lock on the door, pulled it open and placed the explosive just inside. Then he gently closed the door. As he did so he could hear the Crogcrags below; growling, barking. Slowly he moved back to the others and gave a sigh of relief.

-X-

Major Carnort and Private Droga were running. At least five minutes after they had separated from the others something had started following them. It wasn't a Space Lord, and it defiantly wasn't friendly. Suddenly the ground in front of them erupted. A giant Spine Back Scorpion came jumping out. Its six legs carried it along the ground towards them at an amazing speed. Its body was covered in its metallic skin like armour, which clanked together as it moved. With its deep, piercing blood red eyes fixed upon them the scorpion lunged, firing its great tails' spike.

"Move!" Yelled Carnort.

But it was too late. The spike pierced Droga's armour effortlessly. Carnort fired his plasma pistol and hacked away at the creature with his warhammer. The Spine Back Scorpion turned now to the Major, as it finished devouring Droga. Carnort turned and ran back the way he had come. He would not be able to defeat the creature on his own. He had almost entered the trench when his ankle was grabbed by the scorpion's claw. As he was dragged back towards the monster he had little time to scream before his fate would be no different than Droga's.

-X-

Skree was alone. He had been sent into a tunnel that he and his other two comrades had stumbled across. Sent down by himself, he now wished that he had some light. Every now and then he tripped, falling over the tunnels uneven floor. At a guess he believed the tunnel was heading for Sucama. He had been told by Citrus to climb out at the first door he came to. So far he had come across none. The tunnel seemed stretched on for ages. But then, suddenly, he walked into something solid. Had he come to a dead end? Had he reached a door? Raising his hand he knocked on what was in front of him. A metallic clanging sound echoed all around him. Feeling for something to take hold of to open the object, he found a locking system. Releasing the lock he pulled open the door. He was outside. In front of him stood the city. Tall and dark were the ruined buildings of Sucama. Looking around he saw a horrific sight. A Spine Back Scorpion devouring the body of Major Carnort.

-X-

Citrus and Carma were slicing a huge horde of Crogcrags. The creatures ranged from Scouts to Warriors. Although they were slicing heads off and blasting them apart with their weapons Citrus and Carma were becoming increasingly overwhelmed. Suddenly Citrus' radio had a message coming through. Putting his bolt pistol away, he picked up the radio.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He shouted.

"Captain, it's Skree" came the voice from the radio, "I'm by the entrance to the city but it's being guarded by a Spine Back Scorpion. What should I do?"

"Stay there we'll try to reach you," Citrus replied, still battling the Crogcrags, "don't do anything."

"Captain, it's devoured them both. It's devoured Droga and Carnort."

"Right. Call for a squad of Dark Veterans, they should be able to deal with the creature."

"Sir!" called Carma, "I need help!"

"Skree, you call them and we should meet you soon, good luck."


	3. The Dark Veterans

The Dark Veterans.

The detonator was pressed. Rock and metal flew everywhere. Mace stood up and started off down the trench. Both Torosa and Brom followed. They had only walked a few feet when a dozen Crogcrags burst out of the ground.

"Draw your weapons," cried Mace, "and unleash hell!"

Torosa and Brom fired their boltguns. The bullets ripped right through the skin of the Crogcrags. Bodies fell to the floor, as the enemy was defeated.

"Should we keep our guns ready and primed?" Asked Brom.

"Yes," replied Mace, "As I think that this isn't over, yet."

-X-

Skree hid behind a rock, with his back towards the scorpion. About a minute before hand he had called for a squad of Space Lord Dark Veterans, and hoped that they would come quickly. As he thought about Major Carnort and Droga, he felt that the air had become very cold, even colder than usual. He heard deep breathing behind him, and the worst thought came to his mind. Looking up he saw the great bulking creature, with its mouth gapping open and the spike made ready. As quick as a flash he was up and running, cursing as he did. Pouncing with its tail, and missing, the scorpion now chased after Skree. Suddenly Skree was pulled over. The creature had hold of his leg and was now dragging him back towards itself. Pulling his bayonet from its sheath, on his lower leg armour, he made ready to strike. He plunged the knife into the head of the monster. Screeching pain, the scorpion released him from its grip. Running once again, he was suddenly stopped by a space pod landing in front of him. The Dark Veterans had arrived.

-X-

Plunging his sword into the last Crogcrag's chest and then removing it, Citrus and Carma headed back the way they came to the part where they had separated from Skree. Once they found the metal door that they had parted at earlier, both Citrus and Carma opened it and climbed inside. Turning their night vision lenses on, they moved of down the tunnel. Just as Skree had done they came to a metal door, but didn't walk into it. The door was slightly ajar and sunlight was coming in. Citrus, who was at the front pushed the door open and turned his night vision off. As he and Carma stepped out they saw Skree, the Scorpion and a space pod.

"Call Sergeant Mace," Citrus said to Carma, "him and the others need to know our position and how to get here."

"Right away, sir" replied Carma.

-X-

The space pod doors opened. Out of the machine stepped five Dark Veterans; a Commander, a Champion, a Weapon Specialist, an elite Boltgunner and a Scout. The Commander brandished his sword.

"Charge!" he yelled.

All of them ran forward towards the scorpion. The creature prepared to strike out with its tail. The boltguns were ablaze. Skree had also joined them to fight against it. The Commander and the champion both tried to reach the scorpion's head, but every time it knocked them away or blocked their hits. Suddenly there was a yell from behind as Captain Citrus and Carma both came racing towards the monster. Carma joined those firing their guns while Citrus helped the Commander and the champion. They started to think that the scorpion would not last much longer and that the creature might be thinking that as well. Right at that moment, the scorpion suddenly lashed out with its tail. Catching the dark veteran scout in the chest, the monster had now claimed another life. Angered by this, the Commander placed his shield on his back, ran at the creature and jumped. He landed squarely on its back. Readying a grenade in his left hand, he plunged his sword into the back of the creatures' neck. Screaming in pain, the scorpion threw up its head in agony. Pulling the pin from the grenade and forcing it down the scorpions' throat, he grabbed the sword and leaped off the monsters back.

"Everybody, get your heads down," yelled Citrus.

The grenade went off and the scorpion was no more. They all stood up slowly.

"It's gone," said Skree.

"Yes." replied Citrus, "Mace and the other two will be arriving shortly."

"I believe you called for us," asked the dark veteran Commander, "I am Commander Garnic, High leader of the Space Lord Dark Veterans, and these are my fellow comrades. My Champion, Deathster the mighty. Manorak is our own weapon specialist and Sergol the destructor. Also our fallen brother in arms, Calik, was our best shot and a great, loyal soldier. We will mourn for him later. But now I wish to know your names, who are you?"

"I am Captain Citrus leader of the first company, and these are two of my fellow soldiers, Skree and Carma. We split up from our other three comrades, Sergeant Mace, Torosa and Brom. Also we lost two others to the scorpion. Private Droga and Major Carnort."

"It is a great loss, but we have been given orders to relieve you of your duty here as the city has just been taken. The plan was for your forces to reach the city and then the dark veterans would finish of the job, as has been done."

"Then we thank you for your help," said Citrus bowing. "Skree get on the radio and inform Mace that we are pulling out. We are returning to our home."

-X-

The message had been clear. Mace had been ordered to find Citrus and the others, and that they were under attack from a Spine Back Scorpion. He had sent Brom and Torosa to help them out while he continued along the trench. He had come to an opening. There in front of him stood a space lord. But he wasn't moving. Mace walked up closer to the soldier, and then stopped. He noticed a shining piece of metal sticking through the armour. It was covered in a red liquid. Assuming the worst he walked forward further when the body collapsed. Behind it stood another Space Lord, except he was clad in larger, thicker looking armour than the fallen soldier. Also the Space Lord's armour was black apart from his left leg, which was grey. In one hand he held an odd form of boltgun, which was thrown to the ground, and in his other hand was the metal that had pierced the other soldier's body. Mace dropped his boltgun and drew his sword. He charged towards the stranger who blocked Mace's attacks.

"You will join us soon Mace," said the figure, blocking an attack and holding it.

"How do you know my name?" he replied, confused.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you will join us."

"Who are you?"

"We come from darkness and destruction."

"But who are you?"

"We come from darkness and the destruction."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The figure stayed silent.

"If you won't answer, then you are no use alive" shouted Mace.

Mace pulled free of the block, swung the sword over his head and sliced off his enemy's. Looking around he sheathed his sword, picked up the boltguns and began to walk away. Suddenly he got a call from Citrus. He was returning home.

-X-

"I have called you all here because of the new threat that faces us," said High Lord Nasher, "our scouts' report that new forms of Satrins are gathering, and could weaken our forces easily, and claim any planet they wish."

"You're foolish to believe such a thing. The Satrins have been wiped out. None of them are left," replied Lord Vorok.

"We finished them off, I know, but they've returned, and this time in much greater and stronger numbers."

"Where do the reports say that they are spawning form this time?" asked Lord Narget.

"They've seen them working together with the Crogcrags, but although their union will probably not last long, we should keep an eye on any suspicious activity," said Nasher.

Just then the great doors at the end of the Hall of Justice opened, and in stepped a messenger.

"What is it?" asked Lord Nasher.

"I bring word from the front line on the planet Manusa," said the messenger walking forward, "the dark veterans have just broken the siege at Sucama city. Captain Citrus and his men have been brought back here, but I also have some disturbing news. Sergeant Mace, one of Citrus's men, came across someone new. He said that he was wearing armour similar our soldiers."

"Did the person give a name?" said Narget.

"Not that we know of. There's very little I can tell you, my lord."

"Then bring Mace here, I want to know everything that happened, and I hope he will tell us" ordered Nasher.

"As you wish, my Lord."

-X-

Marina was waiting. The cold winter breeze blew against her skin. She had long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. It had been five weeks since she had last seen Citrus, and now after hearing that he and his company had been relieved on Manusa, she was wishing for nothing more than seeing him again. Her newborn child, Nero, was sleeping. She walked over to him and picked him up gently, without waking him. She went back to the balcony and sat down in a chair. Looking out over the city of Utamaca, on the planet Ultramar, she saw the battle cruisers coming down from the sky. Noticing the one named Devastator, she stood up. Nero's eyes opened slowly. Marina looked at him.

"Your dad is back," she said softly to him, "yes, he's back."

-X-

The great, metal door opened on the battle cruiser, Devastator. Citrus, Skree, Torosa, Brom, Carma and Mace walked down the ramp, followed by the remaining Space Lord from the first company. Rhino transporters arrived to take them to the base, to be fully debriefed. Once they arrived at the base they handed over their weapons and armour. Then they went through security in case any were Crogcrag shape shifters, who planed on bringing a bomb on site and blowing it up. Suddenly an odd looking person addressed them. He was fairly large with dark greasy hair, small piercing eyes and a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken a few times.

"Are you Captain Citrus?" asked the man.

"Yes," replied Citrus, "why do you ask?"

"I believe that Sergeant Mace is in your squad?"

"And if he is."

"He has been summoned by Lord Nasher. The reason why is confidential. So is he in your squad?"

"Yes."

"Right then, he needs to come with me."

"As you wish Mr.…."

"It's Lecxe. Lord Lecxe."

"Then show the way."

-X-

Ventron Manor stood in front of Citrus. The tall building was made of white and black, marble stone. As he walked up the steps the great wooden door opened, and out stepped Marina. She had Nero asleep in her arms as she walked forward to meet him.

"Your back then?" she said, softly.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "It'll only be for a couple of days though."

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Marina replied worryingly, "You never stay long! Whenever you return from battle you're too tired a weak too spend time with us, and then when you have the time and the energy, you're dragged back out into the war again! WHEN DOES IT ALL END?"

"Soon," he said quietly, "the war is almost over."

"I don't care, whether the war is over or not," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I care about you going to war. I want you to stop going. I fear that you won't come back form it, and that your son won't ever see his father again."

"You know that I wish for nothing more than to see him grow up, and to be with you two until the end."

He looked deep into her eyes. He then leaned closer, and his lips met hers for a moment. They smiled as they looked at each other, and turned. They walked up the stairs towards the great wooden door, and went inside.

-X-

"I want to know everything, Mace" said Nasher, "everything, and not one bit missed out."

"We would like you to start with what it looked like" asked Narget.

"Well, its armour was just like ours, except for different colours."

"What were the colours of its armour?" asked Vorok.

"It was pitch black all over the armour apart from its left leg which was grey. Also its helmet was the same as ours but it had horns on it."

"Right," said Nasher inquiringly "What did this thing do, because according to the message they killed one of our men? How did he commit it?"

"He did exactly that, he killed one of our men. That's all he did, but isn't that all that he needed to do to be classified as an enemy?"

"Yes, and your actions were justified, but it's just a bit inconvenient that he had to be killed. He may have had knowledge of the Crogcrags' defences. This brings me to my next question. Did this thing say anything?"

"Well he or the thing said that it was from 'darkness and destruction' and…. then…it said nothing else."

"Why did you hesitate to say something? We need to know everything, Mace," said Nasher, raising his voice.

"It's nothing. I was just trying to remember if it said anything else, but it didn't."

"All right. That's all we need to know at the moment. You are dismissed," said Narget.

-X-

Skree waited inside his room at the Honta hotel. It was ten o'clock at night. Inside his room he had his own private weaponry and a bed. Most people didn't think it was much, but since he was mostly out on the battlefields he believed that he didn't need much. Since he had been back he had had a shower, a meal for dinner and gone out with some of his mates. Although, he had an odd felling that not every thing was o.k. Maybe it was something in the food he had eaten. But it felt deeper. It felt like something was coming. Something that was dark. Something that would cause pain to the universe. Something that would change the world, forever.

"I'll sleep," he said to himself, "I might feel better tomorrow."

-X-

Mace lay in bed. He was asleep, and dreaming. Or more like, having a nightmare. He was standing in the middle of a room and around him stood High Lord Nasher, Lord Vorok, Lord Narget and the rest of the Court of Justice. He was being asked what the figure had said. Suddenly he wasn't with the Court of Justice, nor was he at home. He was on the battlefield that he had had his encounter, and there in front of him stood the figure that he had killed. The figure strode forward, but instead of drawing its sword it removed its helmet. The flesh on the persons face was a pale white and covered in scars.

"Why don't you attack?" asked Mace, with fear, "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to join with us, Mace?" replied the figure. Its voice had a dark tone to it.

"Join what though?"

"Join with Chaos!"

Mace sat up in seconds. He had awoken from the nightmare.

"Just a dream," he said to himself as he lay down, "it was just a dream."

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't, not after the nightmare and what had been said to him in it. What did it mean by 'Chaos'? He pondered over what had been said to him at both encounters. None of it matched. What had been said with each encounter was different. It was four o'clock in the morning. He decided to get dressed and have a walk, to try and get rid of the maddening thoughts in his mind. Before he left the room he picked up his identity badge and boltpistol. Hiding the weapon, in his coat he left the building.


	4. Romana Sukia

**Romana Sukia.**

High Lord Nasher was in the Hall of Justice library. He was looking through some old tomes to see if they had any information on what the new or old form of enemy, if it was an enemy, was. Lord Vorok had given all the books he had that may be of use to Nasher. He was reading a tome named 'The Influence of Chaos.' When he came to a description that matched the one given by Mace. After reading through it again to make sure he hadn't mistaken it for something else, he noticed something else. There was an inscription, in italics, that read;

_When Light and Dark collide, destruction shall come._

_When Light joins with Dark, Light will turn to Chaos, and Chaos shall reign._

_When the Dark messenger appears he will mark one, and he who is marked shall fall, and join Chaos._

As Nasher read, unbeknownst to him, in the surrounding dark, a cloaked figure was moving.

Slowly, the cloaked figure began to move forward, and as it did, more figures began to appear out of the dark, as though they themselves were shadows. The first figure continued to glide across the floor, completely silent, until it hovered behind Nasher, he stopped.

For the rest of the shapes forming in the room, they could see a glint from the blade that the figure behind Nasher was now holding, and slowly raising.

For a moment it seemed that time had halted. But then, in a whisper the figure spoke:

"Your blood shall free him."

Nasher turned.

"Guards!" he yelled, but just as he finished the blade was brought down, piercing his chest.

The figure removed the blade, as Nasher's body slid to the floor with a thud.

Suddenly, the doors to the library burst open and five guards came rushing in, but almost instantaneously were they consumed by the other shapes that had formed, and now the guards too lay dead upon the ground.

As one of the shapes moved over to the doors to seal them, the rest of them began to gather round the one with the blade, in a semi-circle. At that moment, the cloaked figure reached under their cape and pulled out a staff. All of the shadows in the room seemed to converge, and the shapes now began to take a human form.

The figure raised the staff high above their head, and held it there for a second. In an instant the staff was brought down upon the marble floor with immense force. As soon as it had done the room began to shake, and cracks appeared on the ground. The figure let go of the staff, which now seemed to be stuck to the spot it had hit, and stepped back.

Out of nowhere, a portal opened above Nasher's dead body. Forks of lighting and thick, black smoke emptied out of the portal, filling the room. Inside it was completely black. Nothing stirred in it. Then suddenly out of the darkness stepped a tall pitch black shadow. As it stood there the shadow became more solid, until it took the shape of a human. It was dressed head to foot in the armour that Mace had given a description of, yet with parts of the armour plated with gold. Reaching out one of his hands, the new figure took hold of the staff and pulled it effortlessly out of the ground. The cloaked figure knelt down on one knee, and bowed his head.

"You are free, my lord," said the cloaked figure.

"You have done well, and so you shall be rewarded, once we have control of everything," replied the humanoid creature.

"If I may ask, my liege, I would like something now if it's no trouble?" asked the figure.

"Do not ask for anything more from me, than that which I have already promised," barked the person fiercely, "I have my limits and they are short. Don't test how far you can push me, if you value your life, greatly. I will decide when you get your reward and how great it shall be, Lord Vorok."

"Forgive me, Belial. I did not think" said Vorok cowardly.

"Now, were is Lecxe? I must speak with him," asked Belial.

"I am hear, Sir" said one of the bowed shapes, lowering the hood of its cloak, as it straightened up.

"I must know how he is doing? Will he have fallen soon?"

"He will have joined us for exactly when we have planed, Sir," replied Lecxe. His features were now much clearer than before, "But, there is something else that you wish me to carry out, I believe?"

"Yes. First, you will report High Lord Nasher's death to Lord Narget. He may be the council member who'll the hardest to persuade, but by doing this we may begin to gain some of his trust. Ask him to send some men after the killers; I will have them dealt with. I will arrive in one day's time, when the court holds a meeting to discuss what will happen with who is to take command over the council. The only way for me to become the new 'High Lord' I will need Nasher to have specifically stated that he wishes for me to take on that role."

"I have the will with me now" said Lecxe.

"Pass it here," replied Belial.

Lecxe handed his master a sheet of paper. Belial unfolded the paper and gently threw it into the air. The paper slowly floated at about shoulder height, and quickly unfolded itself. Belial read through the will at a lightning fast speed. He glanced round at Lecxe and paused for a second.

Lecxe looked worried, not knowing if he had done something wrong. Belial turned back to the piece of paper, and waved his right hand over the bottom half. Black ink seemed to seep onto the paper out of thin air. Slowly the ink began to shape itself into a signature reading: 'C. Nasher'.

"This is Lord Caidoz Nasher's signature," instructed Belial, "you will present this to the court during the meeting in a day's time as proof that Nasher wishes for his brother to take over his role as 'High Lord'."

"How do you plan on making them believe that you are his brother?" asked Lord Vorok.

"I do the simplest thing. I tell them the truth. I'll give them my real name; "Romana Sukia Nasher'. I am his brother."

"And what if they don't believe any of the evidence?" asked Lord Vorok.

"We'll deal with them in time. First though, get rid of the guards' bodies, I will return in a day's time."

And with that, Belial became a black cloud of fog, which moved swiftly towards the door, and was gone.

-X-

It was morning. Citrus sat up in bed. He looked around. Marina was still asleep in the bed next to him. Citrus glanced over to the cot that sat at the foot of the bed, and smiled. Nero lay still as he to continued to sleep. Slowly and quietly Citrus got up, had a wash, got changed and went downstairs for some food. One of the chiefs in their kitchen was already up and had made Citrus some food. Citrus entered the kitchen and was greeted by the chief.

"Ah, sir. Good morning, how are you," he said, in his strong Spanish accent.

"Fine, Mornaka. I had a good sleep, thank you. What about you, though? What was the reason for you being up so early this time?"

"Ah, we just had some new food come in for you and your family. Eh, you going anywhere special today?" asked Mornaka, as he began to start carving a leg of lamb.

"Nah, I shouldn't say."

"What. Come on? You tell me anything, always. Come on. Just say. It won't hurt."

"Alright, I say. You have been a great friend and chief for us, so yeah I'll tell you. Today I'm going to see High Lord Nasher, to find out what he was so keen to find out from Sergeant Mace. The problem is that I don't think Mace has told us everything that we need to know," replied Citrus, sternly.

"Ah, I see. Eh, why not send him round 'ere to speak with me. I may be able to loosen his tongue," said Mornaka, with a laugh.

"Maybe I will. Maybe," said Citrus, laughing as well.

After eating breakfast, Citrus headed off to the Hall of Justice to see High Lord Nasher.

-X-

Mace had been summoned again, but what for he did not know. At a guess he was going to be asked some more detailed questions. Once he arrived at the Hall of Justice, he found that he was not the only one from his company who had been asked to come. It actually seemed to be all of High Lord Nasher's relatives and very close friends.

Suddenly he spotted Skree in the crowd. He quickly went over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked Skree with curiosity.

"Didn't you hear? High Lord Nasher has been murdered."

"What? It cannot be."

"He was found this morning by Lord Vorok, who reported it immediately," Skree said sadly, "They're going to hold a section in the Hall of Justice later to try and diagnose what actually happened."

"Who's going to be there?"

"The Court will be there as well as Citrus, you from what I've heard, and a relative called Romana Sukia, I think it is."

"Do you know where Citrus is? Have you seen him or any of the others?"

"No, I haven't seen them."

"O.K. thanks anyway."

-X-

Everyone was shouting and yelling. The noise echoed throughout the High Council's building. Only the sound coming from within the Court's chambers could be heard. Lord Narget stood at the front by where High Lord Nasher used to sit. Looking to one of his own personal guards, which each of the Lords had, he nodded to draw a weapon. The guard he had nodded to pull out a pistol pointed it in the air, and fired. Everyone fell silent.

"Is this the way we behave now? Arguing amongst ourselves, over the smallest, silliest things?" Narget said, angrily.

"He's right," added Captain Citrus, "we have a guest. Nasher's own brother and this is how you greet him. Everyone sit."

"Bring him in," ordered Narget.

The doors at the end of the room were opened and in stepped Romana Sukia Nasher. He was tall and large due to muscle. His face was dark, with oddly coloured red eyes. His nose had obviously been broken some time in the past, as cooked wasn't enough and the only word to describe it didn't exist. His head was bare of hair and seemed to have a large scar covering most of it. He strode forward towards Narget with a limp, as though he had been badly wounded in a battle. As he did the Lords, Commanders, and soldiers alike bowed their heads in respect.

Romana looked at Narget when he reached him. He smiled and took a small bow himself.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Narget, but I am afraid that there's not going to be a vote for the next High Lord," said Romana, with confidence.

"What do you mean 'there won't be a vote', sir" replied Lord Narget.

"I mean what I said. There is no need for a vote."

"But we have to follow the Laws of Naganemnom. He is the one who has the final say in who becomes the next 'High Lord'," said Narget.

Citrus noticed that Romana seemed to tense up a bit.

"Yes, save for the fact that our Great Lord has always taken into account the wills of the previous assessor, even if one of those wishes was for the role of 'High Lord' to be passed on to another of their choosing. Now, will you abide to this Law or will you defile it?"

"Do you have anything to prove that he agreed to allow you to take on the responsibility?" asked Citrus suddenly, as Lord Narget didn't know what to say. He was lost for words.

Romana smiled as Lecxe stepped out of the crowd.

"What is it Lecxe," asked Narget, as Lecxe drew out a letter from a pocket under his robe.

Narget took the letter and read. As he did, Citrus stared at Romana. He didn't trust him.

"It seems to be reasonable enough. It even bares his signature" said Narget slowly, breaking the silence that had come about.

"Okay then," said Lord Vorok, as Romana turned to face the court, "Hail, High Lord Romana,"

"Hail, High Lord Romana," repeated everyone in the Hall of Justice, except Narget and Citrus.

"Thank you," he said, "now, please leave whilst I think of a plan of action for when we hear of the capture of my brother's killers."

-X-

"So how much do you believe?" asked Citrus, to his men once he had told them.

"What do you mean?" replied Mace, "It all was perfectly clear that he was going to bring justice against this killer"

"You trust him then I guess. Was there nothing that I said that made you think he was unusual?"

"Nothing at all" said Skree, "he sounds very truthful. I'm sorry, sir, but unless there is anything else, I won't follow you along this path."

Citrus turned away from them, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, sir?" asked Carma.

"To see Lord Narget," he said, "at least he still is loyal to our Great Lord."

-X-

Romana watched Lord Vorok enter the room and bow before him.

"Well?" asked Romana.

"Everyone believes you, my Lord, except for some who just need to be persuaded a little more," replied Vorok.

"Who are they? The leading figures"

"They're Captain Rufidus Citrus and Lord Harnba Narget."

"Citrus. I knew he was going to be a problem. I should have just dealt with him when you resurrected me. No matter, now. He'd be a fool to challenge me, what now with me in control of their military."

"He's probably still likely to do so, Sir. He has many friends in high places, who would defiantly support him."

"Well, if he becomes a problem then I shall deal with him, myself. No-one shall stand in our way."


	5. Back into Battle

**Back into Battle.**

A couple of days had passed since Lord Nasher had been murdered. Citrus had received a message from Lord Narget asking for him to come to the Hall of Worship.

Lord Narget was waiting for Citrus at the location. He had been standing in the Hall of Worship for an hour, now. The High Council building walls were made of bright white marble and an alter holding a pool of water in the centre. At the far end of the hall carved into the marble was a depiction of a Space Lord fighting off one of their most hated enemies; the Aclorks. Before the Crogcrags had been discovered and made a potential threat to the Space Lords, the Aclorks had been around. Just like the Satrins, they had not become extinct from their battles against the Space Lords but had disappeared from almost all existence.

Underneath the carving an inscription read in Latin: 'Ille salvator omnium, quando veniet Umbra et Tenebrae magna repellat.'

Every single person on the planet knew what it ment in the common tounge. It roughly translated to: 'He, the saviour of us all, shall come at the time of Shadows, and repel the great Darkness.'

Narget stared at the inscription, thinking to himself.

"Lord Narget?" said a voice from behind him.

Narget turned round.

"Ah, Citrus," he said, "thank you for coming. I would like to say, congratulations on breaking the siege at Sucama, but that's not what I called you here for. We need to speak about our new High Lord and also some other issues."

"I agree," said Citrus, quietly, "I spoke to my men and none of them agree with my concerns about him."

"They should in time. However I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Citrus, with curiosity.

"I think that we need to be able to keep an eye on Romana Sukia. I think that if we create a secret Order we can watch over Romana, to see if he is who he says he is, and to test his loyalty to Nagamemnon. Although, we would have to make sure that security with our Order was impenetrable and that only those who are purely against the new High Lord would be authorized to join."

"I like the idea. We need to choose somewhere for the meetings to take place. Also, what would the name of the Order be, and how would we be able to admit new members, securely?" Citrus said.

"Well, we will change the location we'd meet at each time so as not to risk being discovered. I've thinking of a way for us to gather new members, but I need to warn you, about Mace."

"What do you mean?"

"You must protect him, no matter what. He mustn't be left alone with Romana, ever."

"I understand. But, why?"

"I'm worried, that if Romana is not to be trusted, he will try and do anything to weaken our forces. Mace never gave us full details on what he met at Sucama. He knows our planetary defence codes, and he is a good friend to you. I have the feeling that Romana isn't too happy with you. Your loyalty to Naganemnom, and his laws, probably doesn't sit too well with him. If he is planning something he'll probably want to weaken you by any means necessary."

Don't worry, I won't let him take Mace, if he intends to."

"Good."

"Ah, sir. Before I forget to ask, what name have you got for the new Order?"

"Ah. The name for the Order that I have is one that I've had in my mind for a while now," said Narget.

"What is it?"

"The Swift Sword."

-X-

Mace, Skree, Carma, Brom and Torosa were all irritated with how Citrus had acted to them not believing him about the new High Lord. Mace had been there, himself, and hadn't said a word on the subject of High Lord Romana. They all sat at a table in the barracks a mile from the High Council's building, each with a glass of they're own frothing beer.

"Did any of you believe Citrus, about what he said with High Lord Romana, but didn't want to speak out?" questioned Carma.

"You're not still going on about it, are you?" Brom moaned, "We've been talking about it for at least an hour."

"But did any of you," repeated Carma, in a more stern voice, "or am I the only one who believes him?"

"I did believe him regarding Romana but I don't believe that he isn't trustworthy," said Skree.

Suddenly a man dressed in full uniform came running up. In his left hand he held a note.

"Sir," he said, addressing Mace, "I have a message from Captain Rufidus Citrus, for you and the rest of his men."

He handed Mace the note. He nodded, and said: "Thank you", as the man left.

He looked at the message.

"Men, it looks like we may be fighting the Crogcrags for one final time. The last of their forces have retreated to the city of Gansmust, on the planet Ylati. We're going back into battle!"

-X-

Citrus's men were waiting inside their company building for him. Skree, Mace, Carma, Torosa and Brom, each of them was wearing their own armour; the complete blue coat covering all of it apart from the left leg of each one, which was white. They picked up a boltgun each, checked that the barrel was clear, grabbed some fresh ammunition and loaded the weapon. Mace stood holding to his own personal boltpistol and power sword. There were three other men in the company building with them. Every one of the new recruits was wearing their armour, and under their arms they held a helmet each. The tallest of the three had a deep set face with large, piercing eyes, a crooked nose – that had obviously been broken in the past – and in addition a shining bald head. The other two soldiers looked very similar to each other, and were obviously related.

Just then, Citrus stepped in through the doorway in his own armour and holding his own weapons. He had been notified by Lord Narget when he had gone to meet him about what had been found out about the Crogcrags.

"Gather round men," he said, gesturing with his hand.

They did as he asked, standing in a semi-circle in front of Citrus.

"I need to say three things to all of you first, before we leave, as once again we may not all survive. First we have three new recruits joining our company; Private Macrna Daylen, Private Zendra Aracma and Corporal Mascoa Lindra. You watch their backs and they should watch yours. Second, we shall be leading the attack by retaking the city and then pushing on through the enemies main defence and hopefully finish off the mutants."

"What's the final thing that you were going to say to us, sir?" asked Torosa.

"Well the thing is; if we complete this objective, without any help from the other companies then we may each get promoted."

They all cheered apart from Citrus, who was spotted by Mace.

"There's a bad side to it, sir, isn't there?" said Mace, and every one stopped cheering having heard this.

"If we each get promoted, then we may end up in different companies. Some of us may go and join the Dark Veterans and others will stay in this one."

They all looked at each other, overcome by what they had heard.

"That's the down side to the promotion," he said, smiling sadly, "it's been an honour serving with you men, good luck to you all."

-X-

The city ruins were discouraging for the men. The faded gold and bronze paint on the buildings seemed to make everything around the soldiers bleak. Their hearts pounded rapidly, almost in unison, as they marched through the remnants of the great city, Gansmust. Although the majority of the buildings, had either collapsed since the Crogcrag siege or been destroyed during the battle, they were now dangerous ambush points as were any remaining buildings that were still standing.

The roads were stricken with rubble, from the great hall of worship dedicated to the first ever Space Lord God – Namadilon – which had come from the statues which were stripped from the building. Although, the emblem of the Space Lords still was carved above the doorway; the two swords, with a wing attached to each, crossing each other. The door into the great hall had been smashed in and the inside of the building was burnt down.

Citrus strode forward, steadily, along the war torn road whilst the rest of his men from the first company followed. Torosa was breathing heavily, holding his boltgun up; ready to pull the trigger, and shoot down the first enemy that appeared. Citrus came to a halt.

"What is it, sir?" asked Brom, intently.

"We're being watched," replied Citrus in a whisper.

"How…how do you know?" said Skree, with the same volume whisper, looking around at the same time, confused.

"I keep seeing movement in the shadows."

He hesitated…

"I want two groups; Mace you take one, I'll take the other. You will right side of the road and enter the first stable looking building that you come across. We'll do the same but on this side."

It took almost twenty minutes for Citrus and his men to find a suitable building. From his squad there was Skree, Carma, Mascoa and Macrna. Once all of the first company were inside two different buildings they waited.

Skree looked up when he heard a boom, almost depleted of all its' noise.

"What was that?" he asked, quietly.

"What was what?" said Macrna.

The boom came again, only a little bit louder.

"That," whispered Skree, once it did it again for a third time.

The booming noise was getting louder and faster now. Citrus looked out of the closest pane-less window and spotted rubble on the ground shake with every boom. Suddenly the buildings began to vibrate; Mace was at an opening in the wall of the other building.

"What's going on?" he shouted across to Citrus.

"I don't know!" he replied as another building collapsed.

And then it happened. The ground began to erupt like boiling water. Mud and rock was flew everywhere. Suddenly Crogcrag soldiers climbed out of the newly formed pit, followed by Crogcrag warriors, their elite combatants.

All of the enemy looked around the ruined boulevard with awareness and slowly moved on towards the great hall. Mace and his men crept to the windows in their building, training their weapons on the enemy. Citrus quickly signalled for them to stop which they did. Carma looked at Citrus, confused.

"Why do we not attack, sir? Why do we let them past our guard?" he whispered.

"They're reinforcements, who've come to relieve those who took Vogen," replied Citrus, just as quiet.

"Captain," said Skree, "there's a Slaughter Lord. A Slaughter Lord Chieftain."

Citrus came to the window and there, sure enough, was a Slaughter Lord.

The monster was at least thirty feet tall, and resembled that of a werewolf. On the end of creature's long powerful arms, huge talons unsheathed from the ends of its paws like spires from the top of towers. The back legs of the Slaughter Lord held it steadily up. On its back it held two weapons, a Cannon Blaster and also a Harbinder Kin sword.

The Slaughter Lord reached up behind its back with one of its immense arms and pulled the Harbinder from its sheaf. Raising the sword, the creature swung it towards one of the empty buildings. The whole thing crumpled, like someone stepping on a cardboard box. All the Crogcrags yelped and howled as they watched their leader create devastation.

But suddenly, just before the chieftain would swing again, it stopped. It sniffed the air, and gave a horrific snarl. Turning its great mass of body round – so it was facing the men of the Space Lord first company – it drew the Cannon Blaster, pointed it at the building Mace was occupying, and fired.

The ground beneath Mace gave-way as the laser beam, from the Blast Cannon, sliced straight through the building. It felt like he was falling in slow motion as his body plummeted towards the rock, mud and newly strewn rubble. Mace's body went limp, like a fish, when it crashed down against the earth and everything went black.


	6. The Temple

**The Temple.**

Citrus watched as one of his best associates fell. Drawing his sword he yelled: "CHARGE!" as the light from the sun shimmered against it. Skree and Mascoa unleashed a storm of boltgun bullets towards the horde of Crogcrag Warriors, whilst the other men from the building battled the Crogcrag fighters. Although there were few, any of the Space Lords who had survived the destruction of the building Mace had been in, got to cover and fired at the Slaughter Lord. Citrus, who was being given cover fire from Carma and Macrna, sprinted for the nearest building high enough next to the chieftain to get on top.

Taking the steps two at a time, Citrus, was bolting up them in seconds. Reaching the roof he ran towards the edge and saw the Slaughter Lord.

"We can't hold it back much longer!" shouted Carma, at the top of his voice.

It was a bad thing to do. The chieftain noticed who Carma was calling to, and turned to face Citrus. Raising its Cannon Blaster and aiming it at Citrus it fired. Just before the trigger was pulled, Citrus dived off the roof of the building and through a window into the smashed construction next to it. Rolling forward and jumping up, Citrus sprinted for a window facing out onto the main street, and launched himself out of it.

Suddenly his face was deeply set into the fur of the Slaughter Lord. He had landed squarely on its back. Raising one hand at a time, he slowly hoisted himself up the chieftain's back praying that it wouldn't notice.

-X-

The Slaughter Lord began to walk forwards. The men of the first company began to fall back and move away from the creatures' clawed feet. Some turned and ran whilst others tripped. As Macrna turned and began to run, he too fell. Carma looked round and saw his comrade on the ground, revolving on the spot; he sped towards him at an indomitable pace. But it was not fast enough. Just as Carma drew near Macrna he dived; nevertheless the chieftains' foot was too quick and came down upon Macrna, ending his life.

Citrus continued to climb. He was right on the creatures' neck. Drawing himself up to his full height, he drew his sword, raised it above his head and plunged it into the Slaughter Lords neck. The chieftain roared in pain, but Citrus knew this would not enough to finish it off. Sheathing its Harbinder Kin, the Slaughter Lord reached up to its neck, with its free hand, picked up Citrus and threw him at a group of Space Lords. As Citrus slammed into his fellow fighters his world went black, just as Maces' had, and he passed out.

-X-

Skree looked towards where his captain had landed. Turning, he ran over to where Carma was, giving an order to a soldier with a radio, amid the surrounding chaos.

"We have to call for a predator battle tank!" he yelled at the top of his voice upon reaching them.

"What do you think I'm doing!" replied Carma, just as loud.

"GET TO COVER!" called a soldier, as the chieftain aimed the Canon Blaster at them.

Carma and Skree dived for their lives; however the other soldier wasn't as fortunate.

"Did you get through to them?" asked Skree, as he aimed his boltgun at an oncoming horde of Crogcrag Warriors.

"We didn't get a reply, but we defiantly sent the message through!" replied Carma over the sound of the explosions around them.

"Hopefully they'll act on it as soon as possible."

Just as Skree finished his sentence, the Slaughter Lord fired another blast of energy from it's' weapon towards a group of Space Lords. Some dived out of the way just in time, whereas the rest of the men were too slow. Skree and Carma turned on their heels and began to fire at another approaching swarm of Crogcrag Warriors. Right at that moment, from behind them, a Predator battle tank emerged out of the swirling dust. Turning its cannon head towards the chieftain, it fired.

The creature let out a blood curling, ear splitting, and dying cry as its flesh was ripped and burned away from the bones of its body. As the Slaughter Lord's carcass began to collapse, the remaining Crogcrag Warriors rotated on the spot and scurry away back towards the temple. Skree made to chase after them but was stopped by Carma.

"Citrus is coming to" he called.

"What about Mace?" asked Skree.

"I'll look for him," replied Carma. He paused, "hold on. He's not where he landed!"

Skree came running over. It was true. Mace was no-where to be seen, for his body had been carried off during the battle by some oddly cloaked figures; and none had seen it happen.

-X-

The air around him was so close in the pitch black room. His mind was flowing with blurred images of what had happened before everything had gone black. As he began to come to his senses, Mace heard voices. He tried to see where the voices were coming from, but the darkness around him obstructed his sight. Suddenly the room was ablaze with light, and for a split second Mace noticed his weapons were gone and that he was strapped to an iron table. The light went as quickly as it had come, but instead of going completely black again the light dimmed. All was silent until Mace heard footsteps. Someone else was in the room with him. _"They must have been teleported inside the room" _he thought to himself, as there had been no door to go in or out of. The footsteps where drawing nearer, as they circled him.

"I am pleased to see that you are awake, Mace" said one of the voices he had just listened to. There was an odd sense in him, which made Mace think that the voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" replied Mace, with some difficulty. All he could see of the person was their dark shape and outline.

"Oh, you know me, and my followers. We've already met"

"Where am I, and where are my weapons?" Mace asked the figure.

"You're not far from where you fell I can tell you that, and also we had to take away your weapons in case you decided to attack us as you did before."

"I've attacked and killed many enemies, how would I remember if I attacked you or any of your men."

"You remember though. You had to kill someone specific. Let me give you a hint; Darkness and destruction."

"I…I don't… know what your talking about" said Mace, slowly.

"But surly you do remember when we visited you in your mind. We told you that you would join us."

"But…but you c...can't be. That was all in my mind."

"I was in there, Mace. I have a great gift from the Ancient God of Chaos," said the voice with a hiss, "but that wasn't what I was going to tell you about. I am going to speak the truth to you now, Mace, and you will listen."

Suddenly, out of no-where, a hand grabbed Mace's face. Mace began to struggle, and then relaxed as a small amount of black smoke was absorbed by Mace's skin.

"That will make you trust me. It will evolve and create the thought of your friends betraying you."

"What did you say?" asked Mace.

"I said; I'm going to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean you're going to tell me the truth_?_" said Mace, with a confused on his face. He'd completely forgotten that the hand had appeared and what Belial had said whilst Mace was relaxed.

"I mean I'm going to tell you the truth about your _friends_; Skree, Citrus, and the others."

"What about them?

"They will betray you."

"That's not true," laughed Mace thinking it a joke, "Citrus would never do anything like that, and nor would Skree."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, then why haven't they come to find you if they are your true friends?"

"They…they are looking. They just don't know where I am."

"No. They've forgotten you, Mace."

"They haven't!" said Mace. Anger was beginning to grow in his voice.

"They'll deceive you. Cause you pain. There will be explosions of fire and acid all around you when you begin to doubt their loyalty to you….."

"They won't! I won't!" said Mace, now shouting at Belial.

"…. And then, finally to get revenge for what they did, you'll join me."

"NO! NEVER! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! NEVER!" Mace yelled at the top of his voice, his anger now at boiling point.

Mace pulled at the straps holding him in place with all his might. Then suddenly the room that Mace was in was illuminated once again. In front of Mace stood the shape of the figure that had been in the room with him. The figure was dressed in the same armour as the one in his dream. Although, as Mace began to watch the figure began to melt away. All of its features turned into liquid, and ran across the body of the dissolving man. Then the person was gone.

Just as the figure had disappeared, the straps binding Mace in place had vanished, and a door had emerged from the wall facing him. This was his chance to escape.

-X-

Citrus and his squad walked through the ruins of the Temple. He had sent a group of soldiers to find Mace, in the now completely destroyed city. Guessing that the Crogcrags were spawning from within the crypt, which lay inside the Hall of Mirrors that was where they were now heading.

Around them other than the clumping sound of their boots as they hit the ground and the rumble from the engine of the predator tank (which had been left to guard the entrance to the temple with about ten other men), they could hear the sound of pads on the bottom of feet hitting the ground. The Crogcrags knew that the Space Lords were drawing closer to the hive.

Suddenly there came a howl from above the squad of soldiers. Every man raised their gun towards the noise, but before they could fire Citrus held up his hand.

"We have to reach the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors without drawing much attention to ourselves" he whispered.

"But sir, they must be planning an ambush, and the less they have to attack us then the easier it is for us" replied one of the men with the same level of volume.

"Whatever it is they're planning we can't defeat them by facing them in open battle. We must draw them out of the crypt and then destroy the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors as they charge out of it. There is a chance that Mace was taken by any Crogcrags that survived our attack on them, and that he is now trapped down there. I'll choose some of you to go no-more than around five hundred metres into the Crypt. I just hope that he has been clever enough to try and escape."

Ahead of them now, the great entrance to the Hall of Mirrors that was crumbling and decaying, loomed. The doorway was at least five metres wide and ten metres in height.

"Zendra, take two others with you and search for Mace. We'll radio contact you when we're ready to set off the explosives. Be quick," said Citrus.

Zendra, Mascoa and one other soldier began to march into the darkness of the Hall of Mirrors. They took it slowly at first expecting to be suddenly over-run by the enemy. The clumping sound of their boots echoed throughout the corridor to the crypt. Zendra held up his arm, as a sign to stop.

"What is it?" asked Mascoa, with a whisper.

"We now wait here until we're called back" replied Zendra.

Outside the entrance the Space Lord forces were completely alert. Some soldiers were planting explosives into the rock of the entrance, whereas the rest kept guard.

"How much longer do you think they'll be with planting the explosives?" asked the other soldier, who was with Zendra and Mascoa.

"I don't ….."

He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. A sound of footsteps began to be heard.

"Men, at arms," whispered Mascoa, "enemy moving down the tunnel."

They each trained their weapons towards where the noise was coming from and made ready, watching the corner through the night vision lenses on their helmets.

"Hold your fire until I give the signal," said Zendra quietly.

It seemed like an age for whatever it was that was coming to arrive. The pace at which the feet hit the ground slowed…and then…..stopped.

"Those sounded a lot like...boots to me, but I could be wrong," said the other soldier.

"Hello," whispered a voice from out of the darkness.

Mascoa and the other soldier jumped with fright, but Zendra listened intently.

"I recognise that voice," he said, "Mace?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"It's Zendra."

"Zendra! Thank god that it's you. Listen we don't have much time. There's a horde of Crogcrags gathering down in the crypt and they were just leaving to come and reinforce the 'guards' up on ground level."

"Well at least they'll find out what it's like to chew on concrete."

"What do you mean?"

"Citrus has planned on destroying the entrance and sealing in any of the enemy that may have infested the crypt."

The radio given to Zendra began to go off.

"Then we better get back to the surface."

"We defiantly should as they're ready up there. We've got three minute. Two soldiers are being sent in to find us."

Suddenly behind them the passageway was in an uproar with howls, growls and yelps.

"They've got our scent," said Mascoa.

"Run!" shouted Mace.

They began sprinting in the direction of the exit. Suddenly, they all hit something solid. It was their escorts.

"Come on!" shouted Zendra, as three Crogcrags appeared form behind them.

They raced along the corridor once again, until suddenly the soldier running beside Mace tripped, from being grabbed by one of the Crogcrags. Turning at once, Mace raised his weapon and fired it and the screaming body of what remained of the soldier.

"Mace!" called Mascoa, and Mace began to run once more.

As they drew nearer the exit – which was now in sight – Mace saw how much Citrus wanted the enemy trapped for good. All different types of explosives were lined up against the wall.

Mace glanced back and now saw, with the light that poured in from the end of the tunnel, the massive horde chasing them. Then, suddenly he was outside and, at that moment, he heard it. He heard the voice, repeating what it had said to him before, and now he had an idea form in his head. What happened next changed him forever.


	7. The Wasteland

**The Wasteland.**

"FIRE!"

The men had all been set and ready for the detonation. The heavy weapons soldiers had missile launches aimed at the structure, and some had acid grenades. All of them launched, threw or fired their weapons towards the entrance that led into the passageway as Mace, Zendra, Mascoa and the other two remaining soldiers fled from the oncoming horde of Crogcrags.

As Mace ran, he turned his head towards the doorway as an acid grenade passed him; he glimpsed the display showing the countdown.

THREE…..TWO…..ONE….. The acid grenade exploded.

The explosion of acid and flames, from a missile, swooped around Mace. Every second felt like an age. A spray of acid drenched his left arm and the left side of his face, but before he could shout out from the pain, he was knocked off his feet by the explosion. Mace span through the air and came to rest in an entangled and distorted shape upon the ground.

The opening into the passageway collapsed crushing most of the incoming Crogcrags.

"That should hold them off for a couple of hours" said Citrus triumphantly, "we'll need to be ready to finish them off soon though."

"Citrus! Quickly, sir, it's Mace!" called Skree from over where Mace's body lay.

Citrus ran over to the screaming shape of his friend. Mace was lying on his left side trying to hide something.

"Mace…Mace, it's me! It's Citrus!" Mace looked upwards towards his old friend with hatred, before falling unconscious.

"Is he dead?" asked Citrus.

"No, sir. He's still alive."

"I wonder what he was trying to hide?" said Carma who was also by Mace's side.

Skree reached over Mace's body, and slowly rolled him over. All of them moved backwards in horror. The whole of the left side of Mace's face had been melted down to the bone by the acid, and half of his eye was missing. His left arm wasn't much different to his new facial features and some of his fingers were dangling free; each just held on by a tiny piece of skin.

"Get a medic over here to keep him alive for the moment, but get on the radio and get someone to take him to the battle ward, I need to see how bad the others who helped him are" said Citrus quickly.

"Are you sure they'll be able to fix him?" Skree asked.

"Maybe, if they rotate him back home, but I think that Mace would say 'no'. He'd probably like it, make him think about what's waiting out here for us. But it isn't for me to decide."

The battle ward ambulance came into view. Two soldiers began to guide it down from the skies towards where Mace lay. One of the other soldiers who had gone in with Zendra and Mascoa had also been badly injured in the explosion. An abnormally large piece of shrapnel was producing from the marines left leg; which now closely resembled the inside of Mace's head.

The Apothecaries loaded Mace and the soldier inside the vehicle, and took off.

"What now, sir?" asked Torosa.

"We wait. Set up a camp. We need to prepare for the Crogcrags to emerge. We can just say that we encountered one or two problems to our leader, but we'll also wait until Mace is fit for battle again," replied Citrus.

-X-

His right eye slowly began to open. The left side of his face was still covered by bandages. Mace looked around in a daze, trying to remember what had happened. Every memory of the event was a blur. He suddenly felt a small pain on the left side of his head. He raised his left arm to touch the spot that the pain was coming from, and then he stopped. He looked at his arm and hand in mystery. It was covered in metal. He tried bending his fingers, and succeeded.

Then it all came flooding back into his mind; the temple, the explosions and the acid, and Citrus. As he remembered what had happened, his mind began to focus on what he had been told. 'They'll betray you. Cause you pain. There will be explosions of fire and acid all around you. And then, finally to get revenge for what they did, you'll join me.' Mace gripped hold of the railing on the side of his bed, slowly tightening his grip, crushing it with his new arm.

"Revenge is what I shall have. On all of them," he said to himself enraged.

Just then a surgeon entered.

"Mace," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Mace, "although, I just want to know. What changes, other than my arm and hand, have been made?"

"Well only that and the left side of your face. But what's good about that is that we've reinforced your skull with an extremely light and flexible, but strong, metal. This we've also done with the rest of your face. Everything in the left side of your head has been replaced with robotics and has been connected up to your mind, that way you still have your mouth, nose, ear and eye working, even though they're bionic."

"So I'm a…..cyborg, in other words."

"Yes, although you can still feel everything in the spots that have been changed as it's been linked up to you nervous system."

"What does it look like?"

"Well I can probably show you. You've been unconscious for nearly a week, and so we more or less got all of it sorted out on the first day when you came in."

He slowly removed the bandages on Mace's head, produced a mirror, and handed it to him. Mace looked at it intently.

"Do you know how long until I'll be able to go back to the front line?" asked Mace.

"Your fit to go back anytime you want to now," replied the surgeon, "you're quite lucky. We've infused your skull with Aplanthium, a durable metal so as to give it some more strength, and that's what your arm's got as well."

"Perfect," said Mace, with a faint smile on his face, "that's perfect."

"Great. I'll have all your stuff ready for when you leave and a transport vehicle as well."

"Thank you."

-X-

Tents had been erected around the area where his injury had occurred. Mace looked around as he entered the camp. He saw the entrance into the passageway that led to the crypt. He could easily have just mistaken it for a pile of rubble, however the great stains of blood on the ground nearby gave it away.

Faces turned to stare at him, in shock and surprise; as he walked towards the mess tent where he guessed he would find Citrus. As he began to come in hearing distance of the discussion that was going on inside one of the soldiers near to the tent began to rise to inform Citrus of Mace's arrival, but Mace held up a hand to stop him. He stood outside for a few seconds, breathed in…..and then out, and stepped in.

-X-

"We cannot wait any longer, Citrus" said Lord Narget, on the communications screen, "We must advance on the enemy at once. All this time we've waited for Mace the Crogcrags have been gathering their numbers again. Our leader is hard pressed to say the job is getting done."

"Well he'll be saying it soon," said Mace.

Everyone's eyes were now on Mace.

"Mace!" shouted Skree.

"You're back already?" asked Brom, surprised.

"It's about time you got hear, Mace," said Lord Narget, "How are you though?"

"I could be better, but I like my new look. Reminds me on what can happen to you out here. Now, what's the plan?"

"Right, we've been able to hold them off since you left so far, but now we're going to turn the tide. We've sent in fifty men to increase your numbers, that way you should hopefully have a greater chance of defeating the enemy. Also, we've had news that the reason why the Crogcrags have been working hard to repel us from the planet is due to these being the last here. So the quicker you get it done the better," informed Lord Narget.

"Well then. Let's do this. We're wasting time otherwise," said Mace with a smile.

**One month later.**

The air was so thick with smoke; you could barely see your hand in front of you. The gunshots had stopped. It was completely silent.

"Do you think we've finished them off?" whispered Private Skree.

Captain Citrus stepped up onto the muddy wasteland. He was tall, strong and clad in thick shining gold and blue armour, except for his left leg that had white coloured armour. He removed his helmet. His face had dark tanned skin and his hair was a dark grey. He had deep set, rich, oak coloured eyes, which he looked around with at the bodies of his own men and the bodies of the enemy. All of them out there were dead. He gave a sniff of the air. It stank of burnt rotting flesh and gunpowder.

"I believe the war is finally is over," he said as he turned to face his men. "Let us collect our fallen comrade's bodies."

All the men slowly climbed out of the crater they had used for cover and began to search for any of their fellow soldiers.

-X-

The city of Gansmust stood in ruins off in the distance behind them. It had been eight days since they had recaptured the city and now they had only pushed the Crogcrag's strongest force back at least ten miles from it, and now finally may have finished them off. Starting with only five hundred men (against at least one thousand five hundred) they only had fifty remaining.

"Call for three Apothecaries!" shouted Sergeant Mace, "we have some survivors who are gravely wounded."

"Yes sir," replied one of his men.

Suddenly out of no-where, gunshots were fired.

"GET TO COVER!" yelled Sergeant Mace as Private Skree drew his boltgun. There was another round of shots.

"Wait!" he called pointing at a Crogcrag body, "there's no need. I've sorted it out."

He walked over to the body of the Crogcrag and turned it over. Thick red blood leaked out of its chest and stained the ground.

"Has anyone been hit? Call out," said Mace.

"Captain," said Skree as Citrus fell to the ground, "oh no."

Both Skree and Mace ran to Citrus's side. Their metal armour clanked together as they did. Once they reached him they lifted him up just a little. The whole of his chest had been ripped apart by the boltgun bullets.

"How long until those Apothecaries arrive?" called Skree.

"Thirty minutes, sir" replied a soldier.

"Get the medical kit over here so that we can slow down the blood."

"It wouldn't help me anyway, and these wounds are beyond the skill of an Apothecary" coughed Citrus with blood beginning to fill his mouth, "you must leave me to die, and that's an order."

"Then we shall have to disregard that command, Sir" said Skree.

"Good man," said Citrus with a laugh, "I remember when we first met, you had just joined the Space Lords and you were trained by Sergeant Mace. Then later you were placed in my company. I always picked you to join Mace and me when we went on special operations. I remember it all."

Then his eyes slowly closed, and Citrus fell unconscious.


	8. Returning to the Present

**Returning to the Present.**

The noises around him were quiet, but close. As he began to open his eyes he could see figures, blurred by the sudden rush of light to his eyes. As the noises became clearer, Citrus began to be able to work out what was being said.

"He looks bit drowsy."

"A bit drowsy! He had around twenty bullets embedded in his chest!"

"Yeah, come on Carma, lets put you up out in front of a gun and place just about the same number of bullets in you and see what you look like."

"I bet he'd look a lot better than he usually does," said Citrus with a smile.

"Ah, you're finally awake," said Skree.

"How long have I been here for?" asked Citrus, with a groan filled with pain.

"If we said three weeks then you probably wouldn't believe us, but it's true. That's how long you've been unconscious," replied Mace.

"Really. That long. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Skree, as Citrus shook his head slowly.

"Well, you were shot, many times, by a Crogcrag, and once the enemy had been dispatched of we called for an Apothecary. In Addition to that though, we've got good news and bad news," said Brom, who was standing behind them all along with Carma.

"What's the good news?" asked Citrus, with curiosity.

"Well, we've wiped them all out, other than those on their home planet, Carosa," replied Brom.

"That's brilliant. How'd we do it?"

"After you were shot we called for a relief force, and some old friends were sent, Commander Garnic," said Mace.

"The Dark Veteran Leader?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Fantastic. But wait what's the bad news?" Citrus asked, gravely.

"Ah. Well. We've had word of…something…new," said Skree, as Mace turned away awkwardly, "they've introduced themselves as our alter ego; the Chaos Space Lords. They've already began to wage war on us by attacking Macragge. They have weapons and creatures like we've never seen before, and they've…well…they've given us a message."

"What does it say?" asked Citrus, intently.

"It says:

_The world is dark. The Darkness and shadows have stayed dormant over many years, and now we have awakened. This is what we are. And this is what many of you will become. We have already chosen who is will join with Chaos, but they are hidden in amongst you. They are being corrupted at this very moment. Every hour, of every day, this very minute they are changing; mutating inside and you cannot stop them. The universe is going to burn and die. Everyone shall die."_

Skree handed Citrus the message, which he took and read through himself. He looked up gravely around at the faces of his comrades. They all looked back at him, waiting for Citrus to respond.

"I'm sorry men," he said quietly "but this war isn't over yet."

Citrus closed his eyes thinking about what was to come, and then he whispered to himself.

"It's only just beginning."


End file.
